Law & Order Strike The Deleted Scene
by measmente
Summary: Mike & Connie. This is a quick one-shot that just had to be written. It is the "deleted scene" from the Strike episode that definitely would have been in had I been in charge!


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, never have, never will, so sad, please don't sue me.**

 **Author's Note: I have been re-watching L &O and just love the Mike & Connie dynamic. This is a very short one-shot that I just had to write to get it out of my head. It is set after the episode Strike – the one where Connie has to be the defense attorney due to legal aid going on strike.**

Mike walks over to Connie who's sitting on a side chair in her living room chair. Handing her the glass of red wine he offered to refill he sits on the sofa next to her, he turns sideways to make eye contact.

"So do you want to talk about what happened or?" Leaving his question open he figures she'll let him know if she wants to talk.

"You know, not really. The only thing I will say." As she holds her wine glass up in the air pointed towards his direction. "Is that" putting it on the table next to her "I could have won" standing up she says as she walks over to where Mike is sitting.

Now standing in front of him, Mike draws his gaze up until he is looking at her face. "Well now I wouldn't go that far"

Mike watches as her legs straddle on either side of him and she slowly lowers herself down. She runs her hands through his hair "Oh trust me." Brushing her lips against his and pulling back. "I would have."

Bringing his hands up to the buttons on her shirt, he leaves a trail of soft kisses and nibbles with each one that he undoes.

"Do you have any idea how many times I had to control myself?" He groans while sliding her shirt down her arms and tosses it aside. Mike stops to just take in the view of Connie straddling him in nothing but a black skirt, thigh highs and a black bra.

"Every time we went at each other in court I could only think of how delicious your lips look" Cupping her cheek while running his thumb across the bottom lip.

She reaches down and undoes his belt grazing the hard ridge beneath. "Just exactly how I would put them to good use." She asks. "Of course had I just jumped you in front of the judge I guess our secret would be out."

Working his hard member out of his pants he pushes the fabric of her panties aside. Mike's hands running up and down her legs he always loves the feel of thigh highs.

Lifting up she slides back down to envelope him, he makes an audible moan "um about that" he asks as she nibbles and sucks on his ear lope and neck "don't you think it's time to tell McCoy, it has been" Her grinding is getting more intense and he finds it hard to find the words "6 months I mean" his thought trails off as she starts rising up and thrusting down.

"I know" she says as she runs her hand through his hair. She arches herself while he reaches back and undoes the clasp of her bra. As he slides it off, her already firm and straining peaks are presented to his eyes.

"Oooh," her head tilts back and she is pressing into him even more, all the while their hips continue the friction.

"I want to shout it to the world," she says once she can find her voice "I'm just afraid of how things will change."

The sensations become too much for the both of them. She rises up and slams back down on him while their lips crash together, their tongues dueling, his hands holding the back of her neck in place while she digs her nails into his shoulders.

Breaking the kiss "Oh I, Mike, oh." Her head flings back and Mike can feel her pulsating around him, sending him over the edge. He grabs the back of her head and crashes his lips against hers and he explodes. Not wanting to break their connection she stays with him and leans her head on his shoulder planting gentle kisses along his jaw line.

"I think you're right, I think we should stop hiding." Sitting up to gaze into his eyes."I want the world to know you are mine." Their lips meet and they both know they can face anything as long as they face it together.

 **Please throw me a bone and review :) Thanks!**


End file.
